


The Arrangement

by deaddarkness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, beelzebub is dominant, gabriel loves bdsm, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: This fic is based upon the ineffable bureaucrats cannon in the series good omens, there are a lot of unexplained things maybe just maybe they are hiding something big from everyone else.





	The Arrangement

The Arrangement

Beelzebub x Gabriel

GOD POV 

Its been said, Crowley and Aziraphale fraternising had been pretty clear as day to their superiors, though whilst they been keeping an eye on them there was something a miss. How come no one doesn't notice that the fact that Heaven and Hell are adjacent in a guard less low security sky scraper which can clearly be accessed by the husbands and other celestial or demonic beings. This leaves to question? Beelzebub and Gabriel arrangement. For two people who suppose to despises hate and loath each other they seemed quite the opposite.

When they emerged from their respectable places, Gabriel came down in a flash of bright lightening revealing his ever so handsome self, he dressed comfortably leaves to question he could worn his suit and tie look more authority yet he opt for comfortable clothes that were easy to throw on. Gabriel did turn on the spot and notice a flourish of lava heat and soon enough Beelzebub appear, their outfit was in mint condition compare to the rags and taters from hell, their face was clear of any skin infliction. Beelzebub did quick dust of their shoulders and shot a look at Gabriel.

The two of them didn’t say anything before they proceeded towards where Aziraphale, Crowley and Adam stood by passing Mr Shadwell and madame Tracy before taking up close proximity near them. From there two of them conversed civilised no mocking, no lashing out and so they couldn’t convince Adam to change his way of thinking. Gabriel gentle poke Beelzebub complied. Gabriel admits calmly he has no idea how to convince his army to stand down as Beelzebub replied it was like they were having a moment alone. More so they had to subtly look intensely at each other as they had to not reveal much emotion in their words.

After their failed attempt the two of them vanished at the same time. This is where things are questionable. There is a place between Heaven and Hell the limbo the area that demon and angels have to pass through where the lost souls co exist before they get sent to their final destination. Here there is a place, in which Beelzebub and Gabriel frequent it is unknown to their sides and is secret only they know about. Gabriel appeared first and soon Beelzebub came in. “That didn’t go as well as planned...” Gabriel sat down on a chair as Beelzebub looked a little peeved though “After all this time… the antichrist refused his destiny…. Ineffable plan bahh” they did take up the empty chair near Gabriel.

“What we going to do now?”

“I think we make a deal….. we have to bring them in and subject them to punishment. I admit seeing you again….” Beelzebub toying with their neck piece. Gabriel did like the idea though he was eyeing off Beelzebub longingly. The two of them had been dancing a dance which now they decided to explore on their own terms. Whilst they frown upon Crowley and Aziraphale’s relations, they couldn’t deny the fact they have something there. Now that the end of the days had been stalled, this given them time a lull where they can finally connect. “So you send your angel downstairs….bring holy water and I will enjoy watching Crowley burn up….” Beelzebub tongue had peep out of their mouth playful like as they moved towards Gabriel.  
Beelzebub breathing was heighten a little they clearly in the mood and Gabriel smiled and replied  
“Send your demon henchmen upstairs and set a lovely fire for Aziraphale to perish in...” he purrs as Beelzebub gasp a little as Gabriel arms were resting on their dainty hips.

“You really shouldn’t be touching me….” Beelzebub was gentle threatening the angel who was running their hands over their body.  
“Well what you going to do about it?” Gabriel gives his sly look as Beelzebub hands were on his and pulls them away from their body though looks longingly into the angel’s purple eyes. “You clearly have fallen….I know you have and your doing such a good job at hiding it” Beelzebub did come closer to the angel, Gabriel had his legs apart which Beelzebub placed their hands on their angels knees and bent over to look at them in the face.  
“I still very good at what I do…..I may have slipped a little yet….I wish things weren’t so black and white. I think we should put that arrangement in place. We should have immunity between us” He brought up a hand to ghost Beelzebub’s face, barely touched just graze that made the lord of the flies eyes flutter.

“Immunity…..I like the sound of that…..”

“You don’t understand how I’m aching to take you right now...”

“I know kind makes me enjoy tempting you…...seeing you get flustered and hot…..”

“I bet you look…..very sinful naked…..” Gabriel whispers.

That tipped the scales Beelzebub couldn’t take it the images were flying into their head for that moment they were extremely closer to Gabriel’s face. Beelzebub’s lips looked so plump and Gabriel wanted to latch onto them and taste them, he bet they were felt amazing but all he has at the moment was the warm breathe hitting his lips. Gabriel look into their pale blue eyes, they may look icy cold and stark contrast to their pitch black hair which looked soft to touch.

“You know…. If neither of us going to take this opportunity any further you might as well back up….” Gabriel sent a stern look at the demon who caved. Beelzebub lips were soon on the angel’s and Gabriel head was going to explode, the kiss was what he wanted and longed for and Beelzebub felt the same enough it was getting more and more rough. Beelzebub was soon climbing onto their lap and the chair tip back as it was recliner Gabriel hands were firmly back on the demon’s clothed body. 

“Oh… how I wanted to do this…..” Beelzebub lips went to the angels ear lobes and then worked the scarf around their neck. Beelzebub wanted access to that angels neck so badly but the turtle neck was in the way which was infuriating them. “Angel….do you feel attach to the garment your wearing….” Beelzebub snarled as finger nails dig into the grey fabric “If you back up a little….it wont be in the way...” Gabriel did remove the garment and there was new plain of flesh for Beelzebub to feast on. Gabriel watched as Beelzebub tongue went to work along with their hands, he felt such a sensation though the demon didn’t shed anything it bothered. He was even feeling tightness in his crotch area which the demon had grind against.

“You know…..uhfff…. How about some fair play here….” Gabriel hands were working the jacket off the demon’s shoulder’s though Beelzebub sat up and sent a slap to the angel’s face. “Naughty angel….remember whose truly in charge here…..” Beelzebub smirked as a hand did palm the front of Gabriel's pants.  
Gabriel took the slap well, it wasn’t the first time he endure it, he knew the process. Beelzebub was indeed the “master” of him specially when it came to their rendezvous. They often would make time when they least required or notice of absence. They come and discuss their problems more or so the fact they often subtle flirt with each other. Though subtle had never gone pass the gentle hand touch or the graze of a face and cradling of hands. Whatever Beelzebub would allow Gabriel to do and if he went too far it was abrupt slap to the face to keep in line. But the personal space did decrease over time and Beelzebub was soon closer than ever they had been since they laid eyes upon each other.

“Gabe….” Beelzebub whimpers Beelzebub had taken majority of their clothes off and Gabriel was drinking in the sight of them. Beelzebub looked breathtaking, subtle skin though he knows would been pretty much covered in skin warts and all if they were in the bows of hell. Beelzebub had become a little self conscious of even showing their true form to the arch angel who to them was pillar of perfection in looks. Beelzebub didn’t care much about looks yet when they were in presence of Gabriel they had put on a glamour which had tempted to the angel deeply into their grasp.

“You know I don’t really look like this…...”

“I know I like it….”

“I like it more when I have complete control over you…..” Beelzebub sneered they some how miracle bindings to the angel’s wrists tying them down to the chair. Gabriel was taken back a bit, considering they went from barely touching each other to now literally naked. Beelzebub still sat on Gabriel’s lap running a finger over the binds  
“This works….I want you to give me what I want…..you know what I want…..” Beelzebub’s eyes glinted. Gabriel didn’t feel unnerved at all, he was fine with being tied to the chair though he wished he had to opportunity to touch them more. “I could easily untie myself….though if you preform for me” Gabriel did try to lean forward to run their tongue over their chest yet Beelzebub shoved them back against the chair with their hands.

“None of that….now give me what I want…..”

Gabriel never really had been assigned sexual parts before, those where purely for the human form yet his crotch did ache as it was being such contact with Beelzebub’s dampness between their legs, though soon the angel miracle an erection which Beelzebub relished with a smile they licked their plump lips Gabriel watches them as they placed themselves onto it and their head flings back exposing their neck which Gabriel could devour with his lips and teeth. 

“Gabbeee…..” Beelzebub plunge themselves on angels erection feeling it penetrate deep inside them, Gabriel was panting he wanted to free himself yet he allowed Beelzebub to domineering, Gabriel could just sit and enjoy Beelzebub grinding he really wanted to place his lips against their bare flesh, all he could just pant. It was then Beelzebub decided to give Gabriel something to kiss they did move closer again their nails almost digging into the angels chest their lips were against his again as things had quicken up a bit. Clashing of tongue and teeth and then Beelzebub would playfully bit Gabriel’s lip cause it to bleed a little. It was long till Beelzebub had peak along with Gabriel and then the warmth of celestial seed filled inside them. 

Gabriel had his eyes closed and Beelzebub head rested on his shoulder they relaxed, they sat there for a while. Gabriel tongue lick the minor wound and then place his lips on Beelzebub’s shoulder “Bee….I think we better head back to our respectable offices….” Gabriel had to speak to the truth as Beelzebub climbed off them, they miracle the ties away as the angel rubs his wrists.

“I guess the world isn’t going to end…..and we have two subordinates to execute…..” Beelzebub started to get dress realising that Gabriel got out of the chair and stood near them “At least no one knows...about us….” he whispers Beelzebub shutters. If God or Satan found out they been “fraternising” it could mean the downfall for both of them which be more horrible punishment. It would leave their loyal followers at a loss of words yet feel utter betrayal and angry. Gabriel started to dress as Beelzebub did the same  
“I guess were close to immunity….til this is over and Aziraphale and Crowley are out of the picture maybe things will progress” Beelzebub straighten up their neck piece.

“Chances of this starting over again wont happen any time soon….I already know Satan isn’t pleased nor is God… I guess we better proceed and tell our armies to stand down” Gabriel put his scarf back on and headed towards the door. Beelzebub watched them longingly yet Gabriel turned saw Beelzebub staring at them before following them out the door. From there things wasn’t easy sure they had to address their waiting armies of course the mention of a trail had cause their followers to no longer feel to disappointed. From there Aziraphale and Crowley thought things had settled, they were far from the truth.

As what occurred after the failed trials and Aziraphale and Crowley had escaped demise it left Beelzebub and Gabriel at a loss of words. How could this happen….the two of them had to see each other now some how. They discretely went back to the limbo the place where they can be alone. “HOW!!!” Beelzebub bellows as they slammed their tiny fists into the table, Gabriel did jump a little “Clearly being on earth something has happened….something wasn’t right...” he looked at Beelzebub who was fuming their eyes were almost glowing bright with rage. “Gabe!!” they yelled yet they took up a seat before doing something that Gabriel wasn’t thinking. They broke down, a wave of emotion had hit them and soon Beelzebub was trying to fight back the tears that were now escaping them.

Gabriel felt utterly speechless yet he was cautiousness to move closer to them yet he did and Beelzebub, Gabriel didn’t know what to do yet Beelzebub grabbed their sweater and then buried their face into it pulling him close. Gabriel placed arm around Beelzebub and let them continue to sob “Why did this happen…..why….” Beelzebub choke up in tears as Gabriel held them close and stroke their hair “Who knows….but we have to plan our next move… and afraid this war be more catastrophic” Beelzebub look into Gabriel’s eyes waiting for more words. “It means the mortal world will be victim to our war and all they have to rely on is them two….” Gabriel said in a more sterner tone that given Beelzebub slight glimmer of hope.

“No matter what happens….someone will win and someone will lose….” Gabriel backed away and Beelzebub straighten themselves up “Even so….my side will crush your side” Beelzebub got up from the seat yet didn’t approach the angel. They weren't upset anymore yet somehow recharge with hatred and cockiness.  
“Don’t think your going to win this Beelzebub….”Gabriel did then approach them almost towering over them as he short a snarky grin that Beelzebub sneered at before heading away. As to what had happened with them after that, more less they returned to their respectable sides to then begin the plan to their next war. Whether Gabriel and Beelzebub ever consider “Fraternising” again it was unknown as they were now enemies determine to win a war that has been going for centuries.


End file.
